Fun on Facebook
by littleliongirl2001
Summary: The Fairy tail gang spends some quality time on the internet. And of course only fun can follow. Nalu, Jerza, Gale. Co-written with Blazing Silver Angel


**My first attempt at a Fairy tail Facebook chappy! XD**

**My BFF Blazing Silver Angel is my co-author for this, so check her account out too! And enjoy, my lovely readers.**

**Fairy Tail Facebook**

_Salamander-Fire Breath (Natsu Dragneel) has joined Facebook._

**Salamander-Fire Breath:** Sup ppl! :D

_Celestial Blondie (Lucy Heartfilia), Happy TheExceed and 50 others like this._

**Celestial Blondie: **Hey~ Natsu~

**Happy TheExceed: **Natsu? I'm shocked you know how to use a computer. When I tried to show you Twitter, you smashed the screen because you said it was too difficult to handle.

_Black Steel (Gajeel Redfox), Stripper (Gray Fullbuster) and 32 others liked this._

_Little Windy (Wendy Marvell) has joined Facebook._

**Little Windy: **Guys, I just got a Facebook! :D

_100 people liked this._

**Celestial Blondie: **I'm so happy, but don't you think you are a little young for a Facebook, Wendy?

**Salamander-Fire Breath: **You are never to young to have a Facebook, Lucy! It's not like people ever post anything bad on Facebook, right?

**Titania-Cake lover: **The Internet can be a harsh place, Wendy. I strongly advise you ignore Natsu. For he is an idiot and I don't want you taking after him.

_Celestial Blondie, Stripper, Black Steel, and Sparky like this._

_Jellyfish (Jellal Fernandez) and Matchmaker (Mirajane Strauss) have come online._

**Jellyfish: **Hey guys!

_Titania-Cake lover instantly likes this._

**Stripper: **Yo Jellal! How did you get a Facebook? Aren't you wanted?

**Jellyfish:** Well, thanks for brining it up, Gray...

**Stripper: **Lol. Sorry.

_Rain Woman (Juvia Lockser) and Jellyfish like this._

**Jellyfish: **Anyways, longtime no see, dude!

**Jellyfish: **Hello Erza ;)

_Titania-Cake lover and Matchmaker like this along with 1,000 Jerza lovers._

**Titania-Cake lover: **H-Hello...Jellal...

_Matchmaker likes this._

**Matchmaker: **Awwwwww~! You sound so flustered, Erza! Kawaii~ You two should really hook up, sometime! :3

_Jellyfish likes this._

**Titania-Cake lover:**Mirajane!

**Celestial Blondie: **Y'all two would be sooooooo adorable!

**Matchmaker: **I can see the blue and red haired babies! CX

_Jellyfish, Little Windy, Celestial Blondie, and 287 others like this._

**Titania-Cake lover: **G-Guys!

**Jellyfish:** A date sounds great. What do you say, Erza?

_Jellyfish, Matchmaker, and Celestial Blondie like this._

**Titania-Cake lover:**W-We'll if Jellal wants to...I guess one outing couldn't hurt.

_Celestial Blondie, Matchmaker, Jellyfish, Little Windy, and Rain Woman like this._

**Rain Woman: **Gray-sama! Juvia thinks we should go on an outing! It would be so romantic! X3

**Stripper: **I already see you everyday, Juvia...

_Rain Woman likes this._

**I-Love-Juvia: **I would love~ to go on an outing with you Juvia! Gray doesn't want to, so allow me to accompany you, my true love!

**Stripper: **Lyon!? How long have you been here!?

_Rain Woman likes this._

**I-Love-Juvia:**I always log on when my Juvia does!

**Stripper:** That's not creepy at all.

_Rain Woman likes this_.

**Stripper:** Juvia, are you liking every one of my posts?

**Rain Woman:** Of course! Everything Gray-sama posts is truly poetic and wonderful!

**Stripper:**...

_Rain Woman likes this._

**I-Love-Juvia:** Just ignore him, my dear Juvia!

**Rain Woman:** Juvia is disturbed by Lyon-sama's user...

_Stripper likes this._

**I-Love-Juvia: **AGH! My loooooovvvvveeee~~~ DX

_I-Love-Juvia has changed his user to 'Forever Alone'._

_Forever Alone has gone offline._

_Bookworm (Levy McGarden) and Lily ThePanther has come online._

**Black Steel: **All this outing crap is getting annoying! Dating is a load of shit, you pansies.

**Bookworm: **Gajeel...dating is nice. W-we should...you know...try it?

_Matchmaker, Celestial Blondie, and Lily ThePanther like this._

**Matchmaker: **Levy, did you just ask Gajeel out on a date!? Ek! YES! GAJEEL SAY YES!

**Titania-Cake lover:** It's about time you worked up the courage, Levy.

**Celestial Blondie:** OMG! This is amazing!

**Lily ThePanther:** FINALLY!

**Rain Woman:** Gajeel-kun should accompany, Levy. Juvia thinks he needs to grow a pair and just accept.

**Black Steel: **The FUCK Juvia!?

**Rain Woman:** *Sigh* We all knows it's true, Gajeel-kun...

_Titania-Cake lover, Celestial Blondie, Salamander-Fire Breath, Matchmaker, Lily ThePanther and 32 others like this._

**Black Steel:**Fuck all of you!

**Bookworm: **So...is that a no?

**Celestial Blondie:**...

**Titania-Cake lover:**...

**Matchmaker:**...

**Rain Woman:.**...

**Lily ThePanther:**...

**Black Steel:** Well...I guess...it wouldn't be _completely_ miserable...

**Bookworm:** I-Is that a yes!? :O

**Black Steel:** Sure.

_Bookworm, Titania-Cake lover, Rain Woman, Matchmaker, Celestial Blondie, Lily ThePanther liked this along with every Gale shipper._

**Matchmaker:**HELL YES!

**Titania-Cake lover:**See what happens when you take the initiative, Levy. :)

**Celestial Blondie: **Congrats, Levy-chan! :D

**Lily ThePanther: **Thank Mavis. I was about to stab you, Gajeel -.-

**Bookworm:**_..._I...I...I can't believe it XD

_Celestial Blonde and Matchmaker liked this._

**Sparky: **Lookie here, guys. Tough Tin can is going on a date!

**Black Steel: **Shut up, lightning rod! Just because I have balls and you don't doesn't mean you have to sound so surprised!

_Stripper and Lily ThePanther like this._

**Salamander-Fire Breath: **Laxus! Fight me! X3

**Stripper: **You can't fight him over Facebook, baka!

_Rain Woman likes this._

_Forever Alone has come online._

**Forever Alone: **You should be liking my comments Juvia! T.T

**Stripper: **Lyon, get a life.

_Rain Woman likes this._

**Forever Alone:**My love, how could you!?~~~~

_Forever Alone has gone offline._

**Stripper:** Juvia stop liking every single one of my comments!

_Rain Woman likes this._

**Stripper: **Ugh...

_Rain Woman likes this._

**Salamander-Fire Breath: **Lucy! I'm coming over tonight! Better cook something good ;D

_Stripper and Titania-Cake lover like this._

**Titania-Cake lover: **I shall be there!

**Stripper: **Me too! :D

**Stripper:**_..._

**Stripper: **Huh. Juvia finally didn't like one of my posts.

**Rain Woman: **Love Rival's house...

**Celestial Blondie: **Wait, what?! Whyyyyyyyyy?! DX

_Bookworm and Happy TheExceed like this._

_Alcoholic (Cana Alberona), Stingy-Bee (Sting Eucliffe), Shadow Dude (Rogue Cheney), and Fro TheFrogCat have come online._

**Alcoholic : **I'll bring the beer! ;D

**Stingy-Bee: **I wanna come too!

**Salamander-Fire Breath: **No Sting! Nobody likes you!

Stripper and Shadow Dude like this.

**Stingy-Bee: **T.T that's mean Natsu

**Celestial Blondie: **NO ONE IS COMING OVER!

**Shadow Dude: **I heard Sting was going to a party… I'll be there.

**Fro TheFrogCat: **Fro, will too! ^-^

**Salamander-Fire Breath: **YEAH~ PARTY AT LUCY'S HOUSE

_Stripper, Titania-Cake lover, and 50 other people like this_

**Celestial Blondie: **Looks like I'm having a party at my house -.-

**Little Windy: **Can I come too?

**Titania-Cake lover: **Of course you can, Wendy!

_Little Windy likes this._

**Jellyfish: **Count me in!

_Titania-Cake lover likes this._

**Bookworm: **Yay! Lucy! We are going to have so much fun!

_Black Steel, Lily ThePanther and Celestial Blondie like this._

**Black Steel: **This party better not suck.

**Celestial Blondie: **Grrrr!

**Happy TheExceed: **There better be fish or I am not coming!

_Salamander-Fire Breath likes this._

_Animal Cutie (Lisanna Strauss) and The Man (Elfman Strauss) have come online._

**Animal Cutie: **I heard there was a party?!

**The Man: **Parties are man!

_Salamander-Fire Breath, Animal Cutie, Matchmaker, and 30 other people like this_

**Rain Woman: **Juvia will go too! Only for Gray-sama!

**Stingy-Bee: **Rouge are you going?!

**Shadow Dude: **Sting. I'm sitting right next to you. And yes, I will go.

**Fro TheFrogCat: **Fro will too!

_Shadow Dude likes this._

_Sting's #1 Fan (Lector Eucliffe) and Demon Gal (Minerva Orlando) have come online._

**Sting's #1 Fan: **Sting-kun, I don't think this is a good idea…

**Demon Gal: **What isn't a good idea?

**Stingy-Bee: **Lucy is throwing a party at her place!

**Celestial Blondie: **NO I AM NOT! IT IS A LIE!

**Demon Gal: **Oh. Sounds fun. I shall attend ;)

_Stingy-Bee and Shadow Dude like this._

**Celestial Blondie:**Why...why me?

**Salamander-Fire Breath: **Lucy! Why are you still here?! Shouldn't you be preparing for the party?!

_60 people like this_

**Stripper: **Yeah! I actually agree with the flame brain!

_Rain Woman and Salamander-Fire Breath like this._

**Celestial Blondie: **Fine! I'm going, I'm going!

_Celestial Blondie has gone offline._

**Titania-Cake lover: **That was a little harsh, guys.

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **It wasn't harsh!

_Stripper likes this._

**Animal Cutie: **This is going to be so much fun, Natsu!

**The Man: **Fun is man!

**Jellyfish: **Can't wait to see you Erza ;)

_Matchmaker and Titania-Cake lover likes this._

**Matchmaker: **:3

**Stripper: ...**Am I missing something?

_Rain Woman likes this._

**Titania-Cake lover: **You are not missing anything, Gray.

**Jellyfish: **What? He is missing everything! XD jk jk

_Salamander-Flame Breath likes this._

**Titania-Cake lover: **What does "jk" mean?

**Stripper: *** facepalm *

_Rain Woman and Jellyfish like this._

**Titania-Cake lover: **Sorry I don't spend my life on Facebook, unlike you bakas!

**Matchmaker: **jk means "Just Kidding"

**Titania-Cake lover: **Oh. Now I see! JK is abbreviating Just Kidding.

**Black Steel: **I'm Bored! This sucks!

**Bookworm: **Gajeel~!

**Black Steel: **Redfox, Out! Peace!

_Black Steel has gone offline._

**Bookworm: **Well, I'm going to go too! Bye Guys! Cya at Lucy's party!

_Bookworm has gone offline._

**Matchmaker: **Cya l8er Levy!

**Stripper: **Bye Levy!

_Rain Woman likes this_

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **Bye Bye Levy!

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **Dammit! I was late T.T

**Stripper: **It's not that big a deal.

_Rain Woman likes this._

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **Yes it is!

**Stripper: **No it isn't!

_Rain Woman likes this_

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **YES

**Stripper: **NO

_Rain Woman likes this_

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **YES~!

**Stripper: **NOOOOOOO

_Rain Woman likes this_

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **YESSSSSSSS

**Titania-Cake lover: **WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?!

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **Sorry Erza

**Stripper: **Sorry Erza

_Rain Woman likes this_

**Titania-Cake lover: **I am going to get ready for the party. Bye!

**Jellyfish: **Bye Erza! Cya at the party! ;)

_Titania-Cake lover has gone offline._

**Jellyfish: **Cya

_Jellyfish has gone offline._

**Stripper: **I'm heading out too. Peace!

_Rain Woman likes this_

_Stripper has gone offline._

_Rain Woman has gone offline._

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **Everybody is leaving! D:

**Matchmaker: **Cya Natsu

**Animal Cutie: **Cya at the party Natsu!

_Matchmaker has gone offline._

_Animal Cutie has gone offline._

_The Man has gone offline._

_Little Windy has gone offline._

**Salamander-Flame Breath: **Fine! You wanna play that game?! I can do that too!

_Salamander-Flame Breath has gone offline._

**This FIC's plot and idea was created by Littleliongirl2001 with help on summary, user names and few lines from Blazing Silver Angel**


End file.
